Communications can enable inmates housed in penal institutions to interact with visitors. For example, a communication can permit a visitor to interact with an inmate housed in penal institution while the visitor is at the penal institution and/or while the visitor is remotely located from the penal institution. Such communications may have security considerations and/or privacy considerations, among other considerations associated therewith.